


Underwater

by Mieri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, sea creatures - Freeform, slow development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieri/pseuds/Mieri
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol had always lived as a family, even though one of them wanted more from the other. Chanyeol is just a half siren that is lost and want Baekhyun to finally look at him like a grown up, instead of the small kid he used to take care of.Baekhyun is a siren that had been there since Chanyeol had been born, but there is a reason for that, one he is scared to be discovered by the younger Chanyeol.Will Chanyeol make Baekhyun finally look at him?





	1. Belongings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> It's been so long since I last wrote a fanfic, English is not my first language, so there might be a bunch of grammar mistakes and typos, but I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

 

From the house the calming sound of the waves breaking on the shore could be heard, this was one of the motives he loved to live there after so many years. His slender fingers wrapped around the rail of the balcony and he closed his eyes to get lost it that marvelous sound of the sea, now he questioned when was the last time he went back home.

Sometimes when he let his mind venture it will lead him straight to the past, where everything was easier and simpler.

 

_The small boy was so lost in thought he barely registered the presence of another person entering the balcony and watching him with curious big eyes, the intruder approached him from behind and grabbed him by his pants startling him._

_He leaned down to look at the kid whom had just ambushed him “What is it, Yeol?” he asked softly with a warm smile adorning his features._  
_“Let’s go play, Baekkie” the boy said excitedly and when the older man nodded the boy started to jump up and down happily._

_The older man whom was called Baekhyun held the child hand with the utmost care and love, the boy named Chanyeol was still bouncing in excitement while holding hands with the person_

 

Baekhyun blinked and turned around just to see the house in a state of constant silent, it had been like that since the lost, he swallowed and shook his head trying to avoid thinking of anything that could awake back those horrible memories.

He stepped into the warm house and stared at the watch and sighed tiredly when he saw how late it was, so he decided to head towards a room he barely entered now. At first he knocked softly, almost shyly, but when he received no answer he felt daring and opened the door, once his eyes adapted to the darkness he saw how messy the place was.

With small steps he got in until he was in the middle of the room looking around the place and then his eyes landed on the bed where he saw a big boy lying almost with open eyes, he stepped forward and with hesitation he sat by the edge of the bed, he lifted his hand and gently moved the boy’s bangs away from the sleeping face, a small smile made way on his lips, this one too tiny to be noticed.

It seemed his presence was not going unnoticed when the boy stirred and opened his eyes suddenly and stared at the older boy with an unread expression, the boy jumped at the sudden actions from the younger and stood up from the bed hastily but before he could flee the room a big and warm hand held his wrist.

“ _B-baekkie?_ ” the voice was a soft whisper, the boy blinked in confusion at the older and was about to try say something else but was stopped.  
With his back to the younger “It’s already lunch time, you should eat and go to work” he swatted away his hand and held his hand to his chest before leaving the room.

The atmosphere between them was awkward but it hasn’t been like that before, they were never odd around the other, they could read each other minds, they clicked since the very beginning but after what happened the older decided to take a step back and watch from afar, to afraid to get closer.

Baekhyun left the house to take a walk, perhaps to avoid the younger after awaking him, but he wouldn’t admit that. Unknown to him he ended up back at the beach, his feet taking him right onto the water, once he was knee deep he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He missed going back home, it was hard to stay on land for so long and he needed a break now more than ever, besides Chanyeol could take care of himself he was older now, so he could disappear for a while, no?

The boy turned around to face the house where he had been in moments ago and his eyes stopped at the figure that was on the balcony staring right at him, so his desire to drown into the sea became bigger. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip before making a hard decision, he lifted his hand and waved at the boy that remained frozen on spot and then he just jumped into the sea disappearing from the sight of said boy.

What Baekhyun missed after he submerged was the panicked expression from the boy whom had been watching him from afar, said boy rushed out in hopes to get a hold from the older before disappearing from his live again, in his panicked rush he left the door open and just left the house barefoot not minding anything else than to get there in time.

As he arrived at the shore his heart started to beat faster, he should love the sea because it was half of what he was but he hated it, because it was the reason he always lost Baekhyun, he glared at the calm waters and dashed in.

“ _Baekhyun!_ ” he yelled to the tips of his lungs but to no avail because not answer was given.

He clenched his hands in a fist and punched at the hateful water madly, yelling in frustration for doing that to him, taking someone so dear from him again. He kneeled in frustration in the middle of the water the scowl never leaving his features, what was he supposed to do?

 

It has been a month since Baekhyun left and let him alone on that house, which was filled with memories that haunted his worst nightmares. Chanyeol was not used to be alone, because loneliness crept at his heart and eat him out, he needed it to get out before it could consume him but he was afraid that if he were to leave the house even for a small moment the older boy would come and will not see him.

The past decades had been hard on him and now that he was nearing that awful ceremony, Baekhyun had been avoiding him and he had clearly told the older he didn’t give a damm about those kind of things because he was a half, so he found that kind of thing useless and pointless. That had been a heated argument with the older and it had been ugly.

He felt his hand clenching with anger at the mere memory of that day that caused them to be so distant after many years. It had been four months ago when all went down hill.

 

_Chanyeol was stealing glances at the older boy that was humming contently while making lunch, he loved those small moments where the older looked to be in pure bliss. By the amount of time he had spent his whole life watching the older he knew him like the palm of his hand, there were no secrets for him._

_Baekhyun turned around and catch the younger staring at him “What is it, Yeol?” he chuckled at the other expression._  
_The boy flushed because he had been caught “N-nothing” he said while staring now at the table._

_The older chuckled at his flustered expression but said nothing more, he resumed what he was doing and Chanyeol’s eyes turned to look at his figure once again, he wondered why the older was in such spirits, not that it was strange for the older to be the happiest of both but that day he was over the top, which irked Chanyeol a bit._

_Once the plates were set in front of them and were about to eat he directly asked “Why are you so happy, Baekkie?” he had always been a curious kid since birth._  
_Baekhyun stared right into his eyes with a broad grin “I can’t believe you could forget”_  
_Chanyeol started to get nervous on his seat, now wondering what could he had forgotten “W-what is it?” he asked almost a bit too excited._  
_“You are finally going to be of age” the older exclaimed excitedly while standing up with his hands up and looking at the younger with such a happy expression. The boy stayed quiet for a while and when Baekhyun realized the lack of answer from him he ventured further “Something wrong Yeollie?” he was sitting again with a concerned expression now dancing on his features._  
_“Why are we talking about this again?” it came out more harshly than he intended and he regretted his tone the moment he saw the older flinching at his tone._  
_The older scoffed at him “Well, because this is very important to us” he retorted now all happiness gone._

_Chanyeol was really tired of that topic, he didn’t feel that strong pull, he was a half and he didn’t want to follow that stupid culture they had. He wasn’t a siren so he couldn’t fully understand him, but he couldn’t make Baekhyun understand and thus why they always fought about it. It seemed a big deal for the older the ceremony of age for a reason the younger dreaded, one he refused to do._

_“Not to me” he barked back, not caring if he was being harsh or rude towards the other, it was always the same argument and he was tired of it._  
_Baekhyun stood and pointed at finger at him “Chanyeol don’t start” the younger knew the moment he didn’t use the nickname the older was fuming, but at that moment he couldn’t care less._  
_“Stop” he rubbed his temples tiredly “I don’t want to do this”_  
_“You are going to do it, after all I’m the one in charge” Baekhyun’s tone was warning the younger to stop._  
_Chanyeol was far too gone “You are not my fucking family” he roared, but the moment his brain registered what nonsense he was saying he wanted to punch himself._  
_The older stiffened and avoided his gaze “I know” he muttered softly, his voice almost breaking “But like it or not your parents let me in charge” and after that he left the room._

_The younger boy groaned and hit his head on the table, Baekhyun was more than family for him, he was his world, that had come out wrong, but who could blame him, his temper is short and when the older is involved he lose reason even faster._

 

_It was unreasonable he had been childish and hurtful, but he refused to celebrate that ceremony, it would only mean one thing and that was something he will never allow in his life._

_He won’t let Baekhyun leave ever._

Perhaps that was the reason he was still staying and waiting at home hopefully for the older to come back home with a sweet smile and scolding him for neglecting his work and doing nothing useful for that month the older had been gone, but as he saw how the sun was setting and the sea was still as calm as ever, he knew Baekhyun wasn’t coming, at least he hoped, _yet_.

If this dragged for longer he will finally go back to the sea and bring him back home, where he belonged and not that cold place. Chanyeol had hated the sea since he had been born, even if he was half siren and the sea was supposed to pull him in, he felt disconnected from it from the beginning, after all the sea only brought awful memories back, ones he wish he could forget.

The boy sighed tiredly and entered back home when it was already dark outside, he dragged his feet towards Baekhyun’s room and entered to fall on the bed face first, he had been sleeping there, because once he closed his eyes and let the scent embrace him it felt like the smaller was there with him and thus why he was able to sleep for a short time.

A soft melody could be heard from inside the house, he blinked his eyes and looked around just to see the sun already shining outside, he closed his eyes again but when his ears perked up at the melody he stood almost too abruptly because soon he was feeling dizzy, but he couldn’t lose time because he rushed out the room towards the kitchen where he found Baekhyun cooking and singing as if he hadn’t left.

“B-baekkie?” his voice came out shaky, unsure of this not being a dream again, he extended his and once he touched the warm body he knew he was there.  
The smaller turned around and smiled at him “Morning Yeollie” he said lovingly and the younger felt like dying.  
Chanyeol wanted to hug him tight but there were boundaries on their relation, so he couldn’t do so “Morning” his grin widened and he ruffled his head, Baekhyun’s hair had always been soft and since he had outgrown the older he had started to do it because the older will always fuss about it.  
Baekhyun scoffed and batted his hand away “Oi, I’m older” he huffed and made the younger sat to start eating breakfast “So, how have you been?” he asked once they were sitting.  
The younger shrugged his shoulders “Fine, I guess” he answered not caring about himself and dying to ask the older what have happened, but he was too coward to do so.

Now sitting in front of Baekhyun he could see the older tired eyes and the bags under them, he had been worried about leaving him, Chanyeol knew it but he had left him alone anyways. The younger didn’t want to keep up with that stupid fight they had going on, so for now he would just give in in this battle.

Chanyeol’s eyes stared right into Baekhyun’s “I would do it” he stated calmly while watching like a hawk every movement the older made.  
“ _Do what?_ ” the older asked confused at the sudden statement.  
“The ceremony” he answered with a weak voice but the moment he saw how the other’s expression lifted up and his eyes started to shine with happiness he knew he did the right thing.  
Baekhyun stood “Really Yeollie?” that nickname was like music to his ears and he just softly grinned and nodded at the older “Oh, thank goodness” he jumped and hugged the younger.

The hug was nothing foreign for him, when he was little he was always clinging onto Baekhyun, always hugging him but since he hit a growth spurt he hadn’t hugged the older, so now that he looked down at the boy clinging onto him happily that made his heart melt, his face split into a broad grin now his arms finally embracing the smaller boy. He buried his nose onto those soft locks and inhaled deeply the fresh scent that the older had.

Once Baekhyun broke the hug he felt instantly cold, like that they shouldn’t separate, something inside was pulling him towards the petite boy that was just looking at him with such a loving gaze he felt like melting, but he snapped out of it quickly.

Small fingers grazed his cheek with care “I’m so happy you came around, Yeollie” Baekhyun was shining so brightly he had to blink “I’m so proud to call you my family” it was like someone threw a cold ice bucket at him.  
“Yeah” he answered softly hanging his head low.

After all that was what he was in the eyes of the older, that small boy that used to cling onto him, living together at the same house as if they were family and that’s how the older viewed it. He could hear his heart shattering into small pieces, ones he didn’t bother to pick because he wasn’t strong enough to recollect himself.

He held Baekhyun’s hand to remove it from his face and forced a smile “I should go to work” he stated before standing and leaving without waiting for the older to answer.

No matter how much he grew, how much he changed, he would always be that small boy for Baekhyun and he was desperate just for the other to view him differently but after many years perhaps he was already losing hope of that ever happening, and now that he would celebrate that ceremony he was sure that meant the end of his feelings for the older.

With heavy steps he arrived at the small music store he worked with one of his best friends, called Sehun, whom had been his childhood friend and probably the only one who could stand the younger was Chanyeol, because Sehun always loved to prank and tease others.

Once he opened the door he heard the small chime sounding and Sehun looking at him “Yo brother” he said jokingly at Chanyeol who just shrugged and went in to leave his personal stuff at the back room.

Chanyeol had always loved composing music, perhaps that was the only trail he had for being half a siren, they were creatures that loved music and usually communicated through music, all his culture and traditions had always been circling around music, perhaps the other reason he got into that world was because Baekhyun had been a big influence on him since the start.

Little Chanyeol had always followed behind him every time he entered the piano room to sit and heard him sang with that melodic voice and now he realized it had been years since the last time he heard the older properly sing, perhaps since the accident.

Sehun stood in front of his friend and snapped a finger at his face “Wake up” Chanyeol’s eyes blinked and focused on where he was.  
“Sorry” he mused while rubbing his hair.  
“What’s bothering you now?” the younger asked and then smirked knowingly “Having a fight with lover boy back home?”  
Chanyeol flushed madly and hit his friend “H-he is not… W-we aren’t..” he sighed tiredly after stuttering like an idiot “We fought and he left back for the sea” he explained with bitterness.  
“Ah, the sea” the younger responded and then patted his friend’s back “But if you are here it means he is back, no?”  
The taller nodded “Yeah, but…” he hang his head in a dejected way and sat behind the counter “Remember the ceremony of age we sirens hold?”  
Sehun nodded “Yeah, you explained to me how shitty it was and all” he stopped musing for a while “But was this got to do with lover boy?” he asked confused.  
“We fought because I refused to do that nonsense and he got clearly mad at me” the boy hit his head on the counter and sighed tiredly “But finally I gave in and I will do it”  
“What?” the younger exclaimed and hit the back of his head earning a hiss from the older “Are you stupid? You can’t do that” he was now scowling.  
Chanyeol stood rubbing the spot of his head that had been hit “You think I don’t know that” he roared and then rubbed his head furiously “What else I’m supposed to do, eh?” he was losing his mind.  
“Confess” the younger stated curtly.  
Chanyeol stared at him as if it was his friend losing his mind and when he saw the serious expression Sehun was wearing he snapped “Have you gone nuts?”  
Sehun scoffed “The only nuts here it’s you” he pointed a finger at the taller “How many times had I heard you whining about lover boy? And now you are giving up like that?” before the taller could answer the friend flicked his hand to shut him up “No way, so you better come up with something not to let that happen” and with that Sehun ended the conversation.

Chanyeol tried to brought back up again but his friend cut him off saying that if it was not about how he will confess then he was not interested in hearing him whining like a loser, and it was like how they ended up working in silence for the first time, calmly attending customers but Sehun mostly ignoring him. The taller was lost and he had wanted for Sehun to tell him what he had to do, but he hadn’t liked what he had been told, that was not what he wanted to hear.

But when did Sehun said anything he had wanted to hear, he was blunt and honest and that was perhaps the reason he was his best friend, not that he will tell the younger, he wouldn’t fill his ego that easily.

It was already night when they closed the store, he looked up at the starry sky and closed his eyes tiredly, this year had been hard for him and there was still so much in store for him waiting that he just wanted to go home closed himself on his room and wait for the year to end, but that wasn’t something the other would allow, mostly Baekhyun, he would probably drag him out by his ears and scold him for being so lazy, at the mere thought of the older a soft smile made way on his features. Chanyeol was just too deep in that it was impossible for him to get out.

The boy shook his head and decided to go back home where the older would be waiting for him to eat dinner and thus made his steps longer and faster to arrive sooner. Once he was back and saw how dark the house he raised a brow in question, he stepped in and everything was in complete silence.

He stepped further in “Baekkie?” he asked loudly but he received no answer.

The kitchen was empty no food had been made but he saw a small note by the fridge, he came closer and read the note.  
_Sorry, I had to leave early._  
_I left your dinner on the fridge, warm it up._  
_Later Yeollie :)_

He opened the fridge and he indeed found some dishes the older had prepared for him, but now he wondered where the older had gone, it was unusual, since he can remember Baekhyun had always stayed home, never leaving. He closed the fridge having lost his appetite and decided to go back to his room, not wanting to think too much into why the older wasn’t home.

Once he entered his room and kicked the door to close it he made his way towards his desk that was covered by a pile of papers all scattered around some of them have found their way to the ground, but Chanyeol paid no mind to those, after all those were the ones he had discarded, he had been stuck in a melody to which could not found lyrics to it, not yet at least, so he sat on his bed with the guitar and decided to try again after weeks of abandoning it.

Since the next day was saturday and he had the day off he decided he didn’t have to go early to bed, he started to play his guitar and hum softly to the melody in which he was stuck, but no luck to found any lyrics to it, but he wasn’t giving up, this was his escape from reality and now that he knew what was about to happen he could only close his mind to his surrounding and only listen to his music.

Chanyeol had been like that for hours and he had been so lost into his music he hadn’t noted someone else was now inside the room making his way towards him.

Baekhyun stared at him with a soft expression, these were the only moments where the younger boy was getting closer to his real nature, he could be a half but he was still a siren and music always touched their hearts no matter how much he tried to fight it.

“Composing something new?” the older asked and when he saw the taller jumping in surprise he chuckled “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you”  
Chanyeol flushed embarrassed, he always looked like a fool around Baekhyun “Didn’t notice you, it’s nothing” he looked up from his guitar at the older with a hopeful glee on his eyes “Want to join me?”  
He saw the hesitation on the smaller boy’s eyes and how he bit his bottom lip as if fighting against something “Sure” Baekhyun sat by the bed and the taller moved so he could sit properly “What are you composing?”  
“Don’t know yet, I’m stuck on it” the younger shrugged and sighed tiredly now starting to play his guitar again “Why don’t you try to sing something to it?”  
Baekhyun’s smile was small “I’ll try, it’s been so long since I did this”

And like that while Chanyeol played his guitar and looked in fascination at the older, he found his heart fluttering again. Baekhyun started to hum softly before finally singing again after so many years and the taller pleaded for time to stay still even for a short period to be able to enjoy this for longer, since he had been younger Baekhyun’s voice had awoken something in him that he still did not know what was.

They stayed like that for hours until Baekhyun broke the spell and Chanyeol came back to his senses, the older stopped singing all of the sudden “It’s late” he shortly said after leaving the room without even glancing at the surprised boy he left behind.

Chanyeol was astonished at why the other had rushed out like that, almost like he was running away from something, perhaps it was only his imagination or he was just too tired and was already seeing things, so without giving it more thought he let his guitar and decided to call it a night.

Next morning he was woken up by a very cheerful Baekhyun, he was still too tired but the older was shaking him “Yeollie” he called him loudly but he only groaned and turned around away from the shorter boy.

Baekhyun huffed and pulled the blankets from the sleeping boy whom shivered at the cold, the boy turned around to face him with an annoyed expression adorning his sleepy features and the older just gave him a cheeky smile and told him to wake up to have breakfast because they had to leave and he did so in autopilot. He stood from the bed, took a shower, dressed and had breakfast with Baekhyun.

“Where are we going?” he asked while yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
Baekhyun chuckled at his sleepiness “We are going on a date” he answered with a bright smile and when he saw the younger choking on his drink he laughed loudly “I’m just kidding Yeollie”  
Chanyeol faked a laugh while his hands were shaking from nervousness, his heart was beating like crazy and he wanted it to calm down “Y-yeah” he stuttered like a fool and he scoffed at his embarrassment “So, what are we doing?”  
The older ruffled his hair in a teasing manner “We are going to get you ready for your ceremony, since you have no suits” he seemed to be thinking about something and started to look Chanyeol up and down “And seeing how tall you are it will have to be made specially for you” the younger just nodded now in a more sour way.

Believe it or not he had completely forgotten about the stupid ceremony but Baekhyun didn’t fail to remain him every second of his stupid life what was about to happen, he wasn’t ready for it and he didn’t want to keep with this up, but he didn’t want to fight with the older and see him disappear again into the sea, so for now he would just follow everything the older said until he finds a way out of that mess without causing Baekhyun’s wrathness.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chanyeol is as stubborn as ever

Chanyeol was dragging his feet behind Baekhyun whom kept leading the way towards the suit parlor, he was with his head down dreading the mere idea of the whole ceremony, in different circumstances he would have been a ball of happiness bouncing around the older, but this was different he felt like he was going to pick up a suit for his own funeral.

The store they arrived at was small and kind of old, it was the first time for the younger there but by the way the clerk talked with Baekhyun he could see the older had been there before or they knew each other somehow.

Baekhyun approached him with a broad grin and then turned to the other man “This is Yeollie” the clerk’s eyes went wide all of the sudden with surprise.  
“Baek, don’t lie to me” the clerk retorted and the familiarity in which he used that nickname irked something in Chanyeol “He used to be so small”  
He laughed and pinched Chanyeol’s cheeks causing the taller to scoff by being treated like a child “Right? Look how tall he got” he chuckled in delight.  
“I’m not a kid” he swatted his hand away annoyed.  
Baekhyun glared at him but didn’t respond to his rudeness “Jongin, you must already know why we are here” he told his friend while ignoring the huffing child.

Chanyeol hated being treated as a child the most, he was a grown up man already, why couldn’t the older see that. It infuriated him. And now that Baekhyun ignored him to talk with that man it just fueled his annoyance, the older was supposed to just pay attention to him today since it was supposed to be so important, no?

Jongin approached him and pulled him to a back room “Stay still, I’ll measure you” the boy did as he was told while the other took the sizes.

The room was quiet and full of clothes and designs, his curious eyes took in all the place and before he knew it the other man was pushing him to put in some suits to see which one he liked the best, he then realized he was alone with said man and Baekhyun was nowhere to be found.

“Don’t worry, he will be back soon” the other informed the taller boy whom stood quiet “I can see you still don’t like me much” this caught Chanyeol off guard.  
“Sorry but I don’t remember you” he said honestly and the older just laughed.  
Jongin was adjusting the pants he had on “Well, you were still so little and so cute” he laughed when he saw the taller scowling “You were always so close to Baekhyun, even though you weren’t family…” he trailed off lost in thought now.  
Chanyeol looked at him through the mirror and saw a glimpse of the man’s expression, it was one of pain “How long has you known?”  
“My whole life, we were…” he paused and then looked at Chanyeol through the reflection “Inseparable” he felt a shiver travel down his spine at the intensity of his gaze and wanted to question further what he meant by that but it was then when Baekhyun came back.  
“Oh” he cooed in delight when he saw Chanyeol on his first suit “You look so handsome” the taller boy flushed instantly and his ears were burning in embarrassment.  
Chanyeol cleared his throat and tried to act nonchalantly “T-thanks” but the stutter gave away how nervous he was.  
Jongin chuckled and when he saw his friend distracted by some of the suits “Baekhyun is beautiful, isn’t he?” he whispered to the taller.

At that moment Chanyeol turned at him with an expression akin to one of murder but when he saw how the man laughed at his reddening ears he felt even more infuriated, who was that man to say that about Baekhyun? Without saying anything to avoid earning the older’s attention he side glanced at the smaller figure and could not deny what that man said.

After that the man called Jongin didn’t talk with him more, just making a few comments about the suit and concentrating on his task at hand.

Finally after hours of being there choosing a suit, he found one and thanked the gods for the end of that torture, he was tired of being standing there while the man tried to adjust the suit to his long body. Baekhyun was the first to step out because he hated closed places the most and needed a breathe and while Chanyeol was changing to his clothes the man approached him.

“Chanyeol” he started and looked out the window just to see Baekhyun outside with closed eyes “Don’t mess up, this is really important for Baek”  
“What are you talking about?” he retorted back annoyed at the other.  
Jongin sighed tiredly “I know you both fought because you find this stupid but for Baek” he seemed to swallow and look out again with a sorrowful gaze “This is truly important”  
“Aren’t I here? Testing for a fucking suit and doing all the shit” Chanyeol barked even more mad at how the other knew something he didn’t about the smaller.  
The man shook his head and stared at him with a serious expression “Don’t be selfish” but before the taller could retort he lifted his hand to quiet him “Baek need this” that shut him up and just nodded and left the store.

Baekhyun was with his eyes closed bathing in the sunlight when he stepped out, he truly did look beautiful, his golden hair shining brightly under the sun, he was truly a contrast against his dark hair. Siren were known for being the most gorgeous creatures, with angelic features and golden hair. Chanyeol was all the opposite because he took after his father, whom was human, but Baekhyun truly was a siren, he was just breathtaking.

The taller approached the man that was there with closed eyes and lifted his hand to just caress his cheek tenderly, when Baekhyun opened his eyes and stared at him a soft and tender smile made way on his lips he felt captured and then he remembered what that man had said to him.

_Baek need this. Don’t be selfish._

At that moment he realized he could do anything to make Baekhyun happy even if it meant for him to became unhappy, he wanted to protect that carefree smile at all cost, no one nor nothing while take it away again. After all it hadn’t been long since the older seemed to be back to his usual self, the accident had wrecked him more than it did Chanyeol back then.

“Yeollie thanks” he muttered softly while leaning over the big hand that was placed on his cheek.  
Chanyeol felt his heart about to burst but didn’t move the hand away “Where next?” he just asked trying to distract himself from pulling the older closer.  
Baekhyun looked lost in thought before grinning at the taller “Since you have been such a good boy I’ll treat you to something” even though the older had treated him once again as a small child, he paid no mind this time because he seemed to be really happy.

They were walking side to side their hands brushing from time to time and honestly it was making Chanyeol’s heart to burst, so being the bold person he was he ended up holding Baekhyun’s hand when this one looked at him in question the younger just shrugged and offered a bashful smile and the older just responded with a small squeeze and an even bigger smile.

Perhaps this was one of the reasons he couldn’t let go of the older, there was always that small hope that perhaps the older felt the same way and Chanyeol didn’t know what to do anymore, because right now holding hands with the older was like being in heaven, to the eyes of other people they will look like a lovely couple walking around on a date.

At the mere idea of being on a date with the smaller he felt his face heating up and his ears becoming red, which didn’t go unnoticed by the other “Yeollie” he spoke softly but the younger didn’t dare to look at him “Why are you being so shy?” he chuckled and Chanyeol’s heart started to speed up at the sound “It’s not the first time we are holding hands. You used to do it always when you were small”

And there it was, like a sharp knife going through his heart, the moment that had been like a date for the younger meant nothing to the older, this was like holding hands with a baby kid he used to take care of. It was painful and he felt very cold at the moment, so he let go of Baekhyun’s hand and walked some steps further.

If Chanyeol had turned around at that moment he would have seen a sight that would have broken him in pieces. Baekhyun stared down at his hand with a bitter smile and he blinked his eyes close trying to hold in what was trying to spill out, what was asking him to release, but he was the adult and had to compose himself.

“Let’s go there to eat” the taller said coldly and stepped in without waiting for an answer.

The small cafe they entered was cozy and fully renovated, it seemed like it had opened recently and it was almost full, many couples around and at that moment Chanyeol regretted entering there.

He groaned and was about to step out when Baekhyun stopped him “That table is empty” he said without even sparing him a glance.  
“Yeah” the taller answered shortly and followed the older to sit.

Their table was over on one of the corners of the small place and after they sat down no one could see Baekhyun only Chanyeol’s tall and broad back shielding him, not that they noticed.

Baekhyun looked up at the younger boy and was about to say something when a waitress came “Welcome mister” she then looked surprised when she saw Baekhyun “Oh, misters” she bowed shyly “What would you like?”  
“One caramel latte for him and black coffee for me” Chanyeol answered with a bright grin and the girl flushed instantly.  
“S-sure, be right back” she bowed once again and left them.  
The older looked at her retrieving figure “She is cute” Baekhyun said softly.  
Chanyeol looked at her and then back at the man that was sitting in front of him “You are cuter” but the moment he saw how Baekhyun’s eyes widened he registered what nonsense he just said, he flushed and looked anywhere but at the older man.  
“Really?” the older chuckled and grabbed the hand the younger used to cover his face “Thanks Yeollie, but I’ll rather not be called cute when I’m clearly a man” his smile was small but he could see his eyes shining with something he couldn’t pinpoint and then he grinned mischievously “I think you are cuter” he held Chanyeol’s ears tenderly “Look at this cute ears” he cooed.  
Chanyeol held both his hand and squeezed them “S-stop” he stuttered “I’m not a kid anymore” he was tiring of being treated like one by him of all people.  
“I know” Baekhyun looked into his eyes “You’ve grown so much since then, if they were to see you now…” his voice was breaking and the younger knew by that expression the older was about to cry.  
But then the waitress came back “Here are your drinks” she placed them and added some pastries “For you to share with your cute boyfriend” she winked at Chanyeol whom flushed harder and groaned.  
Baekhyun chuckled at the younger expression “We will, right Yeollie?” he kissed the hands that were still holding him.  
“Y-yeah” Chanyeol was a mess by now, his heart about to explode and he knew his ears were just burning by now.

How could the older act so nonchalantly while being treated as lovers? Not that he was complaining but he just couldn’t understand the reason for it.

Baekhyun hadn’t changed, he still the same hyper and happy boy that he was from his memories, but there was something else now, something that was shielding his real emotions. Even if there were only seconds Chanyeol could see through that mask, the older was hiding something and sometimes he was restraining himself.

After taking a sip from his coffee he looked at the older man that was quietly staring out the window, his gaze lost.

Chanyeol took his cold hand and the other lightly jumped surprised “What is it Baekkie?”  
“Nothing” he shook his head and bit his bottom lip as if reconsidering “The ceremony is coming closer and…” the smaller looked into the taller’s eyes with a pained expression “I’m going to miss you so much” his voice was as soft as a whisper and by now he was staring down at his drink.  
“What are you saying?” the younger chuckled and squeezed his hand “As if you are getting rid of me” but when he saw the other wasn’t answering he became nervous “Baekkie, is there something you haven’t told me?” he saw how the older started to tremble.  
Baekhyun lifted his head but was unable to face him “Chanyeol” his voice broke and he sighed loudly while squeezing his eyes shut “I’ll have to move out”

Those words was something he never expected for the older to say, they were supposed to live together forever, it was impossible any other way. But by the way the older was shaking with unreleased tears he knew that was not a joke and he started to panic, he couldn’t breathe.

Baekhyun stood up and walked towards him holding his face “Chanyeol look at me” the boy wasn’t listening and he was starting to hyperventilate “Yeollie” his voice was soft and he saw the younger sparing him a glance “That’s it, now breathe with me” Baekhyun tried to synchronize their breathing “Good Yeol” the younger stood and engulfed him into a tight hug.  
Chanyeol buried his head on Baekhyun’s head “I won’t let you leave me” he muttered against his head and pulled him closer.  
“Yeollie, you are hurting me” the younger wasn’t listening and kept on muttering incoherent things that he wasn’t listening “Chanyeol?” he tried to push him away but the younger was way stronger.

Chanyeol couldn’t let go of the older no matter how much he fought, he was afraid that if he let go now he wouldn’t see the other anymore, as if he would just disappear. So he pulled him tighter towards his body, trying to become just one.

Baekhyun started to squirm and huff at the forceful embrace “Chanyeol” he hissed angrily at the younger whom was still ignoring him.

So he resorted to something he isn’t proud of, he kneed the younger on his weakest spot and suddenly he was freed and the boy was laying on the ground covering his crotch with tears on his eyes.

The younger groaned angrily “Why would you do that?” he hissed at the smaller man that was standing there looking at him.  
“Chanyeol” he warned once, he wouldn’t tolerate the younger to be rude to him ever, not to mistreat him.  
“What?” the younger barked out and sat down on the ground still in pain and glared at Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun raised a brow at his behavior “Stop” that was his second warning.

But the younger wasn’t on his right state of mind because in any other case he would have stopped at the first warning, but he kept up his defiance.

The taller suddenly stood straight looking at the older in defiance “What if I don’t, eh?” he growled angrily.  
Baekhyun glared at him “Don’t do this” he gave his third and last warning, expecting the younger to finally stop.  
“Why?” he yelled not caring they were causing a scene on the cafeteria “You are going to abandon me anyways” he huffed out and glared at the smaller boy that was just staring at the floor “Did you have fun playing house with the small kid whom had no parents?” the younger snarled but didn’t wait for the older to answer “I bet you did, since no one would want to have that with you”

That was the moment Chanyeol regretted and he knew he couldn’t take back those words, but he was just an immature kid who did know nothing.

The older looked at him and slapped him across the face “Don’t you dare, Park Chanyeol” if the taller had been in his right state of mind he would have seen him trembling and his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  
“Why? Who cares anyways” he glared at the smaller “But, don’t worry. This nuisance will make you the favor of leaving earlier” he snarled and was about to leave when Baekhyun grabbed his arm “Let me go” he swatted his arm away and back at the older “Just disappear like always” he spat and left the cafeteria without looking back.

Teardrops started to fall down his face while he walked aimlessly after his outburst at the cafeteria, he knew he had a temper problem since he was younger, his mother had always explained to him he should breathe before speaking what was on his mind sometimes, but that piece of advice had never worked when he fought with Baekhyun, after all the older always caused him to be unstable for unknown reasons.

Chanyeol stopped when he realized where he arrived, he glared down at the sand and smiled bitterly at the clear water that waved calmly, he would always end here.

“Must be happy because he will go back to you for real this time” he muttered to himself while kicking some sand “Why does this always end like this?” he kneeled on the sand while letting the rain soak him to the bone “This is not what I wanted” he lifted his head to stare blankly at the water “Perhaps this is the reason I hate you” he snarled while his eyes started to become blurry by the tears that were rolling freely down his face “Don’t take him again please” he wailed desperately after pleading.

The sound of the waves always brought him back to that day he wished he could erase for ever from his memory, but would resurface any time he would come closer to the sea. Chanyeol was confused as to why he felt that way towards someone he was not even his family, he was so scared of losing him that sometimes that became his worst enemy, because he wasn’t good with words. His mother used to scold him because of that.

Her soft and scolding voice, he could still hear her if he closed his eyes.

_“Channie, don’t do that” the older woman softly scolded her son that was pouting on the floor._  
_The boy shook his head stubbornly “I will do it again” he muttered quietly not daring to defy her much._  
_When he heard her sighing he knew that he was heard “Channie, dear” she kneeled in front of her son and brushed some bangs from his face “Do you want him to leave?” she questioned and when he saw the boy starting to cry again she gave him a soft smile “Then tell him, dummy” she ruffled Chanyeol’s hair caringly and nudged her son to stand up “Go now” the small boy nodded and started to run out the house._  
_It was raining that day and the sea was wild because of the storm that was starting, but he ignored that and rushed out towards the figure that was standing right in front of the sea._

_“Baekkie” he yelled but his voice was quieted down by the thunder, he frowned and tried again “BAEKKIE!” this time he saw the older boy turning to look at him._  
_He saw confusion on the other’s expression “C-chanyeol?”_  
_He rushed to his side and held his hands “Don’t go, please” he pleaded quietly and lifted his head to stare at the older boy that was in the verge of tears._  
_“I thought you said-” the younger boy cut him off._  
_Chanyeol hugged him and buried his face on the older’s tummy “I don’t hate you” he was crying now and when he felt a timid hand caressing the back of his head he felt like losing it “Please, don’t ever leave me, Baekkie”_  
_The older boy hugged him closer “I won’t leave you ever, Chanyeol” he muttered softly after kissing the top of his head “After all you are my world”_

That memory was one of his treasured ones, after that moment he hadn’t fought with the older again, but he could still remember how the older tried so hard not to be hated by him and it pained him, he felt so guilty after saying that. Chanyeol groaned and pulled his hair because again he had been harsh with his words, again he had done so much harm to Baekhyun and he despised himself for that.

Suddenly and umbrella was shielding him from the rain, he looked up hopefully but deflated when he saw who it was “Not happy to see me” Jongin said almost cheerfully “Why are you here?” he looked around “Where is Baek?”  
Chanyeol flinched when the name was mentioned “By now he will be submerging down that fucking sea” he snarled venomously.  
Jongin sighed “Stand up” the younger looked at him in confusion “You are soaking, you might catch a cold” but when he saw the boy not moving he kicked him “Come on, he will kill me if I don’t this”

And like that the younger just followed after the other silently, letting still the rain fell down on him, refusing to walk side by side with the other man that had offered the umbrella.

They arrived at the small apartment Jongin lived in and pushed him towards the bathroom, after leaving to go for some clean and warm clothes for the younger, Chanyeol stared at himself in the mirror and almost mocked himself for being such a pathetic man.

He took a fast shower and soon was out looking for the man that had helped him but stopped in his track when he heard the older talking quietly on the phone, his curiosity was pick when certain name was mentioned.

 

“Baek, would you listen?” Jongin groaned tiredly and sat down on the sofa while rubbing his temples “Yeah, he is here and is taking a bath” he stopped listening to the other “What happened this time?” he sighed and closed his eyes, unaware that another person was listening to him “You know this is just plain stupid” he weakly chuckled almost mockingly “Why won’t you be honest for once with him?” he demanded tiredly and was now standing pacing the room “He deserves to know, Baek” at that moment the phone was fished out of his hand.

 And Chanyeol listened to the voice that would always calm him down “ _Jongin, I’m tired of this topic. It’s already over, he will be happy with his new mate and I will be forgotten forever_ ” he heard the older sighing and his voices was now wavering “ _It’s the best for Chanyeol, after all he has always hated me_ ” at that the phone fell from his hand.

 Chanyeol stared at the floor and then lifted his head to look at the older man that was with him “Does he…?” he was shocked and lost for words.

“Chanyeol, whatever you listened to--” Jongin was cut off.

The boy grabbed the phone ignoring him “Baekhyun” he spoke softly and could imagine the other stiffening at his voice “Please, just listen and don’t hang up” he waited for a few seconds and continued when the older didn’t hang up on him “I’ll never hate--” he was cut off.

“ _Stop Chanyeol”_ he heard the stern tone the older had and how tired he sounded “ _Let’s not fake it anymore_ ” he continued and the younger held his breathe “ _When the ceremony is over I will go back to the sea, where I belong_ ” the younger wanted to roar back he belonged with him and not to that damm place but his cowardice took the best of him and kept quiet.

“I will only request one thing” he spoke softly and waited until the other hummed in respond “Be my boyfriend until the ceremony”

He heard Baekhyun gasping at those words he sputtered “ _Have you lost your mind?_ ”

“Just play pretend, it’s easy” the younger responded hoping for an affirmative answer from the older “And I will fulfill the ceremony and stop bothering you. It’s easy, so what do you say?” he was so nervous, if Baekhyun decided to refuse him now then Chanyeol truly will lose his mind but the answer he got send him to heaven.

“ _Fine_ ” was the curt answer he got before hearing the line being cut.

 

Chanyeol jumped happily around the room and fistbumped triumphanly, now he just needed a plan to make Baekhyun fall for him and like that finally show the older that he belonged by his side and not back at the cold sea.

 

 


End file.
